


Not What I Was Expecting

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I feel like there should be more tags, Kinktober, M/M, Sounding, Stripping, Teasing, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: When Yixing said that he had something fun planned for them tonight Junmeyon wasn't expecting to be tied up in his own shirt and sounded by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Kudos: 33





	Not What I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Sounding
> 
> See I don't know if you guys have all watch Yixing's Chinese variety show "Go Fighting!" but he's such a little brat through it all, and deceptive at times. I think that he would try to pull a fast one like this and get away with it lol.

When Yixing promised something fun tonight, honestly Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe he was expecting to play some trivia game, or that Yixing had planned a date for them at some bar where they could go dancing. What Junmyeon was not expecting was for Yixing to have him panting on his bed, tapping a little rod at the slit of his dick.

Initially when Yixing had dragged him to bed Junmyeon expected a night of some fun rounds of sex, where the dancer managed to bend him in such a way that he nearly blew out his back from bending to far due to the pleasure. It was something that Yixing often did and he had told Junmyeon that he loved the way that his body bent and arched for him when Junmyeon was feeling pleasure. It was like art, he said. 

So that was what he was expecting.

He was not expecting Yixing to enter their room behind him and kiss him senseless, stripping his clothes off and tying his hands together over his head with his own shirt. Usually Yixing liked to feel his hands roam the other’s body while they were intertwined. So, when Yixing limited his movement, he knew something was going to change.

He was confused at first of the little box that Yixing pulled from the drawer of their bedside table, what would be in it? He stared in wonder as Yixing pulled off the lid and pulled out a little rod, really the only thing that Junmyeon had to compare to it was the little stick that was used for playing the triangle when he was a kid. But it was smooth and shiny, not an edge to it, however there were little bumps along it, evenly spaced out. He wasn’t sure what Yixing was planning to do with it and looked curiously at his significant other.

“Ah, you’ve never seen this? It’s a sounding rod. I did a little research cause I wanted you to feel even more pleasure. See, what happens is that once you’re erect I’ll slide this into your dick, there are lots of different kinds and such, but I got one that’ll supposedly go down to your prostate from the inside of your urethra, and stimulate it from the front,” Yixing spoke casually, maybe with a little bit of a teasing undertone, but spoke to Junmyeon like he hadn’t just bought something that would go into his urethra.

“Yixing, wha-”

Yixing looked down at the other and smirked, dragging the little rod up the side of Junmyeon’s erection. “You really shouldn’t feel pain. It may be uncomfortable for a while, but there shouldn’t be any pain. If there is, I need you to tell me.” Yixing’s other hand moved to grip Junmyeon’s length, stroking it several times to keep it standing as he circled the top of it with the rod. Junmyeon really could only nod.

To Junmyeon it was a sight that Yixing looked so serious as he began to tease Junmyeon’s urethra with the slightly chilled metal. He pulled it away momentarily to coat it in a bit of lube before prodding the tip at Junmyeon’s slit.

Slowly and with a constant motion Yixing began to insert the sounding rod into Junmyeon, the smaller tensing slightly at the foreign intrusion. Yixing was right, it did feel uncomfortable, but it wasn’t bad. Little by little Junmyeon relaxed under Yixing’s hold as the younger continued to push the rod into him. It continued like this with Yixing pumping at his member until Junmyeon moaned loudly and arched off the bed.

“Ah, there it is. So it was long enough.”

Yixing slowly pulled the rod out only to push it back in, aiming for the same spot that it had hit earlier. “Wha-AH!” Junmyeon was cut off as pleasure wracked through his body. He couldn’t bring himself to look back down at Yixing and the rod that the younger was now wiggling inside of him. It felt so strange, but every time it passed against his prostate Junmyeon couldn’t help but voice his pleasure as his body wiggled under the constant touch. It was too much and yet not enough.

“Yixing, please I want- ngh, I want you.” Junmyeon voiced out, his voice raspy from the pleasure that the younger was giving him without actually touching him. Hesitantly he looked down at his lover and was met with clouded eyes.

A low rumble came from the other as he suddenly pulled the sounding rod from Junmyeon’s urethra and leaned down to lick at the sensitive head, drawing a cry from Junmyeon’s mouth. Yixing’s calloused hand stroked at Junmyeon until the elder couldn’t hold on any longer and came with a cry into Yixing’s mouth.

The younger pulled away and swallowed before licking his lips and smirking dirtily at the man below him. “Next time I’ll have to fuck you at the same time. See what beautiful sounds you make when your prostate is stimulated from both sides.”

Junmyeon shivered, both excited and terrified.


End file.
